


Movie Night

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Movie Night, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam and Cas share a love of musicals, and have a movie night together while Dean is out on a date.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Supernatural, Sam Winchester/Castiel - movie night"

“Are you sure Dean won’t be back tonight?” Cas asked.

“I’m sure, he’s gonna be out all night.” Sam replied. “We have the place to ourselves!”

“Okay,” Cas looked relieved. “So we’ve got pizza, beer and popcorn.”

“And I’ve got the movies saved on my list.”

“Singin’ In The Rain?”

“Yep, and Moulin Rouge.”

“Excellent. What else do you suggest?”

“West Side Story, Mamma Mia, Chicago...”

They sprawled on the sofa, watching movies and eating popcorn. 

“This has been fun, Sam. I hope Dean has more date nights.”

“Me too, Cas. This is way better than his Die Hard marathons!”


End file.
